Garziban Valley Summaries
David S. Dominus, I met with Raylan and his group on the journey to find where their friends and Austri were taken. We were making our way to Skull Mountain and stopped by the Monster Market and I found something a bit curious. There is a seller there with nubby legs and chattering teeth that trades memories for memories or specific body parts. I asked about the Angel on Blue Dragon Road and it said it can get me the memories another time if I come back at the right time. I feel this will help us. We decided to leave once ‘Nock, Dr. Krayvar, and Polliver were done window shopping. I tracked Austri down past some cave were I was foolishly ambushed by fire breathing creatures that hide in the stone of the mountain range. Their bite is venomous so bring anti-toxins. We did find Ruriath, one of the captured party members, though… his was melded… contorted into and with an Owl Bear. The others destroyed it and drove off the gargoyle wyvern creatures. We continued on our trail I found to a manor that was heavily guarded. A series of unfortunate events occurred and we were again attacked by the gargoyle wyvern creatures and the guards, some kind of mutated goblin creatures wearing armor. We were forced to flee and Dr. Krayvar was captured. I reflected on the events and prayed to Svarthen and was given guidance. Whoever has Austri and the others captive has an unbelievable amount of hate for two men in the town called East Ditch. It lies east of Spring-Vale. These men are Pascal Aquison and Carmine Gartenrab. Perhaps a deal can be struck for her vengeance. Sincerely, Malkith Dennis S. Raylan's Successful Rescue Attempt Prep: Polliver spent 200 coins total to hire Gieter, Umlaut, and Louise (most useful hireling). Some super nice party members lent me money so I can buy some gear...because Corbin took all my shit, fuck that guy. Monster Market: We stopped by the Monster Market in the Ghost Wood to do some window shopping. We met a bunch of cool ass people, like a zombie woman, a horrifying face-wolf, dog-friends who hunt fairies, and a purple, alien time traveler who trades genitals for memories (best NPC). After looking around and talking to the memory-dick salesman for a bit we journeyed onward toward our destination. Skull Crusher Mountain: We made careful progress up the mountain following Malkith's lead. He quickly spotted the lost parties tracks and warned us of a possible ambush. He, unfortunately, fell pray to said ambush, but, thankfully, was not slain. We were attacked by gargoyles, winged creatures of stone, with poisoned fangs and fire breath. On top of that we ran into an owl-bear...with Ruriath's head attached to it's chest...that could turn invisible. We slew the Ruriath-bear with ease and the gargoyles decided to fuck off for a bit. Once past the Ruriath-bear we were a short distance from a manor house with an "M" affixed to the front of it. We attempted to storm the manor, but were rebuffed by 12 slimy, armored, goblin...things. They threw big metal spears, hit like trucks, and seemed to be fairly intelligent (using tools and what not). We decided it was best to run like hell...so we did. 'Nock was nearly murdered in the attempt and Dr. Krayvar was murdered in the attempt. Luckily(?) for him the mad-scientist woman, Maggie Marlanspike, didn't mutate him and instead decided to employ him. We didn't run into any half-poney, half-monkey monsters, so that was a bit dissapointing...but probably a good thing. The Devil Inside: Ruriath awoke in field with hazy memories of his time as a bear-thing. He met a fairly fanciful man in this field reading a black book and holding some sort of invisible chain that was affixed to Ruriath in some fashion. The man offered Ruriath the book and when he took it he awoke, naked, in the Ghost Wood. Ruriath is now an Infernalist bound to Corioleus...you're welcome! Mission Accomplished! Mutant Knowledge: The rest of the captured party are...alive(?). Jorg is now the Jorgipede, Galliver is now Frogiver, and Austri is a...Burning Ankh-Zombie. The only way I know to save them is to kill them, but whether the Last Breath roll is enough to revert the change is unknown...you might need to make a pact with Corioleus. It's also possible that the mad scientist woman can revert the changes...but she's scary and evil, so...yeah. Cameron V. Roight, roight. So it all started like this... I just wanted to do my usual Nockin', roight? Went about me own business buyin' my donkey sworn to carry my burdens, who I roightly named Dolly... Filled 'er up with rations and all that, gave out a few loans to this fella named Raylen or some such, and finally set off in search of some dumb party of lost adventurers. We took the river all the way to this place called the eh... Monster Market or something like that. Met a few odd blokes there: a purple-floaty-monster who had a weird way o' talkin' who sold memories, a messed up killer-wolf, some midgets who sold fairies, a robed woman who could apparently find anything, and a few robed wizards sayin' that they had an army. Guess they did judging by the looks o' their ogres; now there are some blokes who I'd like to fight. Was a useless stop, and I didn't buy anything, but maybe I'll join the wizard army one day. Well, things don't go to shit for me normally, but they roight did this time... We made it up the big ol' Skull Mountain only to be attacked by these flying rock creatures! I gave 'em a roight nockin' I did. Even threw one of them at this Owl bear creature they had with 'em. After we killed that big creature, the rocks turned and floated away! Bastards. Now, this is where I got my teeth kicked in. After we gathered our wits, the ranger fellow said they had prepared an ambush for us just up the pass. O' course I volunteered to go forth and kick their arses! I even returned the 'ead of some poor elf-mage that was attached to the owl-bear. Hit a goblin in the face even atop his big castle! They weren't too happy with that apparently, 'cause all twelve of 'em thew spears at me and pinned me down. The rest of the party was gettin' ambushed or somethin', and I barely escaped by the skin of me skin. That's how that sayin' goes, roight? Roight. Ramiro B. Mutants and Masterminds. More out of curiosity than compassion I answered to Raylan’s call. We were to venture into the Skull Mountains, the HQ of a madman hellbent on bringing doom to a village in the south. Raylan also managed to get Nock, Krayvar and Malkith (Some sort of Inquisitor of Svarthen from what I gathered). I hired both Gieter and Umlaut aswell as Louise to help in the travel. We stopped by the Monster Market, apparently coin is worthless there...Although Human genitalia and Halfling noses are totally acceptable to a certain merchant. He’s purple, and deals in memories (Trust me, you’ll know when you see him). After that we headed straight to the Mountain. Needless to say a myriad of traps were set up and we managed to walk right into some of them. Details don’t matter. We found what was left of Ruriath stitched to an Owlbear. I fear the rest of the group has suffered a similar fate. After some scouting we found a dozen weird halfling-frog…fuck it, monsters….stationed at the castle walls. We tried setting up a trap and failed horribly. Doctor was captured, but the rest of us got away. My advice, bring an army and siege weaponry. Fuck that whole mountain up. lorbog We set out on a rescue mission to save a group who got themselves captured (although my primary purpose was to study the local fauna which sounded quite intriguing). Before we set out I managed finance the final repairs of my laboratory and I took a a trip to the local chirgeon as to avoid the risk of self-surgery. Anyway, I met with the others: Poliver - who has proven himself an able assistant, Nock - dumb as a pile of bricks but knows his way around a fight, Malkith - not really sure what he is all about but he seems fairly able-bodied, and Raylan - who has been recently possessed by a demon (Note: Demon possession appears to leave no noticeable physical changes, any changes are purely magical in nature.) We set out to the Skull Mountain.On the way we stopped by the rumored monster market (which proved a fruitless endeavor). When we reached Skull mountain we encountered a group of small gargoyles and what appeared to be an owl-bear that walked upright with the head of an elven male embedded in it's chest. Regrettably we were forced to slay the creature. Upon dissection I discovered an anatomy similar to the false dragon I observed. We proceeded to a manor guarded by mutated goblinoids. Regrettably the fight that ensued did not go so well and I was captured and knocked unconscious in the fray. I awoke with a woman by the name of Maggie Marlanspike standing over me, surrounded by the mutated forms of those we had come to find. I agreed to collect samples for her in exchange for my freedom, although on the way out I caught a glimpse of her research. I belive I can combine the theories with some of my own to great effect... Omi We set out to kill some fuckin' mayor and cause some havok all to save some chick, long story short, fought a snake and lost - random dude became a dragon, and I ate the cook. learned about some wizard though - could gimme a leg up on these draconic fuckers maybe keep up eh? stay safe ya cunts. David J. Praetor Carnithrax, in a secret message to Djingxe, the blob from beyond the stars I set out on an expedition with Malkith, Dominus and Maim to kill or capture the mayor in East Ditch as bounty to free some of Malkith's allies, including the infamous Krampus. On the road out of Metzinger Maim was nearly killed by a viper that attacked him in an upturned covered wagon. I took Maim into Knifesbridge to heal, where he was given a blessing by Corbin's priests. This blessing acted as a curse upon the dark-hearted Maim. We approached East Ditch from the forest, and while discussing a plan of approach, we spotted someone eavesdropping on us and as they ran to a stronghold, we followed and attacked. The death knights went off as Dominus turned into dragon, while Malkith rode on his back. I used the dark power given to me by you, oh great blob from beyond the stars, and split my form into two. I, my blob clone, and Maim entered the stronghold through the drainage grate in the moat and killed the mayor. When we fled the stronghold, Malkith, the brave death knight, had been killed. I am gathering my forces, and soon I will deliver human sacrifices to you, oh great space-blob of death. David S. from Blue Dragon Road Summaries Marin, a wild woman, started pressing a box that had buttons that created musical notes when pressed. I assume it is a device that reacts to the correct musical notes. But, before she could understand it fully 'Nock burst down a door that seemed to pull out. As if very air was ripping us from the ground. We all luckily managed to make it to the other door and escape the winds. We made our way through the halls following a trail of what we assumed were "corn chips", apparently a delicacy that Mung Mung likes. in Zakhab Wastes Summaries David S. Dominus gathered a rag tag group, Raylan, Dendi, and myself, to help retrieve his "master" from a lady named Maggie Marlinspike. She lives near Skull Mountain and Dominus stated he had something covered for a trade. He did not say what. We got a little lost on the road to Skull Mountain and decided to make camp. Wen I woke up our camp was wreathed in flames. Turns out Blucher had it out for Raylan. We were attacked again by these satyrs and well armed men, like the man I sent to Church to repent, but this time they had more arms and a well crafted catapult. Raylan and I made quick work of the men near us and Dominus turned into a full dragon and attacked the group down by the river. Dendi was almost captured but we managed to get away and take one of the Satyr hostage. They were with Carl Grymsbeard who is rumored to be holed up in Old Blue Dragon caves north of the City of Pit. When we finally mad it to Skull Mountain deals were made and Dominus' "master", Austri Andvare, was released with some others. Dominus will stay at the Marlinspike Manor until we complete our deal and I am working with Marlinspike blending magic and machine together. -Verite Dennis S. Raylan the Savior! I made my way back to Skull Mountain with Dominus, Verite, Dendi, and a dwarf named Blucre to rescue a dwarf cleric of...Svarthum or whatever. We were attacked in our sleep one night by a bunch of color coated morons with a catapult, it seems Bluchre betrayed us. We fought them for a bit and Dominus almost died, maybe dragons aren't as cool as I thought. Anyway, Bluchre burned to death and we ran off towards the mountain. Once at Skull Mountain Verite teleported us to Marlanspike's front gate and we had some words. She traded us the cleric, Austri, and the few other captured idiots in exchange for our promise to get her bits and pieces of powerful monsters. She tookDominus as collateral. For any of you adventuring sorts, if your short on food try to get your hands on a satyr. They taste great, I highly recommend them! David S. I gathered Argoll, Do'Rinas and Regina to find some slime wizards who have some machines I want to take apart. We first made our way toMaggie Marlinspike to see if she knew anything about them but ended up finding a pair of the slugs who carry the platform machines. They came to attack but found out they stood no chance. Argoll and Do'Rinas slayed one and I followed the other. I gathered some information from the slug's mind. It seems they are being used by the wizards and being driven to horrible ends in their servitude, they are being chopped up and fed to each other for some reason. I let it go to follow the trail later in case Maggie knew nothing. We arrived to the manor with a dead slug in tow and she was very pleased. This was good enough to free Dominus Wyvernfell but we struck a new bargain. Information and promise of coin was negotiated. We were lead to a nearby cavern by Dominus by Maggie's orders and made our way into the cave. We made it in but you need to know machines before you go fiddling with stuff. Do'Rinas nearly blew us all to kingdom come be breaking a piece off a machine. He was lucky but I advise you NOT TO DO AS DO'RINAS. When we made our way in we found some slugs and a couple wizards. They were easily taken care of but the wizard can cast magic that acts like a goo like acid. Everything went smoothly as it could have gone. We were paid well and I got my machines. Not too bad. -Dormir Verite Douleur Eric J. One day I will create a Rosetta Stone for the gibberish that Justin types at the begining of these summaries as place holders. Polliver (Rama), Dax (Henrique), Marin (Dennis), and Flennser (Me) After the world's biggest downtime involving the building of warships and investments we set out to install Alalia as the warlord of Eastditch. One the boat ride there Alalia Offered Marin the position of Captain of the guard for Eastditch. Marin accepted (I think...) After that Polliver tried to pick pocket my crystal ball and my lieutenant Natalia, caught him red handed. She really wanted to take a finger of his, as punishment. Polliver stabbed her in the chest. The everyone on the boat freaks out and Dax catches Polliver in a hold person spell. Natalia suddenly stands up and rips the dagger out of her chest and stalks forward to chop off an entire hand. Marin steps in to block her way. I promised a bigger punishment if Polliver crosses me again and ordered Natalia to back down. The rest of the boat trip was pretty awkward. Once we arrived at Eastditch we ran into some thugs at the dock. Dax tried to negotiate but Alalia just killed them. We went to the town square and found who was in charge. Alalia killed him too. I saw some random mooks and murdered them too. Nobody objected to Alalia's rulership so she's the boss now. I managed to broker a tentative alliance between he and the shadow dragon. Meanwhile Polliver manages to steal some of Dax's poisons. TLDR Alalia is the boss of Eastditch and nobody gonna mess with her. Dennis S. Marin's Diary: Gaining Allies I held a public function in Metzinger through the Church. I spoke to the masses and priests about the dangers of Corioleus and the importance of the Chrono Knights. I made a connection with Voldranai, High Priest of the Gods of Law; of the Marches. We spoke at length and he told me of an angelic harp that can be used to dispel the wall of flame protecting Xallevyrx. He told me where to find the harp and wishes for me to do just that; and I will, or I will die trying. Dax's...romantic interest, Alalia wanted to be instilled as the mayor of East Ditch, Warlord, rather, and Dax requested my aide in doing so. So I went with them, along with Polliver, Flennser, and Flennser's...friend. We road down the river on one of Dax's many ships and on the way Alalia approached me. After hearing about who I was she offered me a position, she wanted me to be the captain of her guard. I was hesitant at first, but ultimately I agreed with the understanding that when Chrono Knight duty called that must take precedence. I also had the condition that she allow me to recruit for the Chrono Knights from among her populace. She agreed and the deal was struck. Upon arriving at East Ditch taking the city was a simple matter. Alalia and I killed a few brigands, Flensser horrified the crowd with his spirits, Dax calmed the crowd...until his men showed up and started scaring them again. All in all, it was easy and Alalia is now the Warlord of East Ditch. I took hold of the church there. It's in a state of disrepair, but eventually I hope to make this a prominent, if not the main, headquarters for the Chrono Knights. - Marin OOC: So I don't exactly know how to work this properly into the summary so here ya go. Corioleus is the fucking man and he doesn't give a shit about our accomplishments. As per the End Session move, Dyre's ass is now haunted by the spirits of the Chrono Knights he helped murder. So, yeah...enjoy that, Freddie. Henrique Grand Maester, My finacial Exploits are really paying off, I managed to Acquire a Warship! I placed it under the Command of Ser Harvey Furious. Me, Poliver, Flenser Shadowtouched And Marin (my new Comander on the Chronoknights Order, a side project i have.) Set out to do some State Coup, to put Alalia in power of Eastditch as a New "Mayor". Everything went smoothly, Until we got Polivered. We were having a good time Chatting on the Comute to our new Targ-- Objective for Liberating i mean, when Poliver started a Scuffle, Stabbed a Really ugly human Female on the Chest (Flennser's Missus) then Proceeded To make a Scandal, i used the Powers of the Blackskull to Hold him in place (He had Attacked my Financial Allies..) so in Revenge as Disproportionate as it was i left him Frozen at the Mercy of his Enemies. They got Stopped by Marin. The rest was quite Easy and Good, A little killing here and there, and Alalia is the New Dic-- Chief of Eastditch. Capitain Dax Korveen Category:West Marches Category:Summary